I told you I love you, so now I'm going to kill you
by Bananyatheunicorn
Summary: Sophia Goode is a Spy Legacy. Will she be Good(e) enough in her first year at the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women? Rights for Cammie, Zachary, Rachel, Joe and everyone else from the original books go to Ally Carter. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Sophia Goode, age 12, 7th Grade." a very old and retiring professor Buckingham read off my file. "Nice to see you again Cameron, Zachary the headmistress will see you three in her office in exactly 7 minutes." Yep they're my parents. Agents Cameron and Zachary Goode top of the CIA, Defeated an ancient terrorist group in their last year of school (not that I can prove it, it's totally just a rumour). So I wasn't surprised Buckingham knew them. You'd have to be pretty out of it in the spy world not to know them.

"Sweetie we'll meet you up there-"

"SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Strong Arms grabbed me and I fought against them executing a perfect Washington Manouevre my Grandpa Joe taught me in 5th Grade but the attacker used my momentum against me with a move Grandpa Joe also taught her in 5th Grade. It could only be one person.

"Hi Ella..." I said tiredly while she pulled me up. Ella Newman is and has always been my best friend. Sure she's a little... Aggressive and can get VERY hyper but she always has my back and every good spy and every best friend needs backup! We fangirled over James Bond films together when we were 3, went to the same elementary school and spend our holidays being spy-Ish together so yep. And our parents were best friends too at school!

"Bex!"

"Cammie!"

I mean is that friendship goals or what?

"See you later Mom!" I tried to say as Ella dragged me up a very noisy hallway. "Ok, let's go find our dorm"

"We Better be rooming together."

"Telling you two not to room together is like telling me to eat your Grandmother's cooking."

"JOE SOLOMON IM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" We heard somewhere in the hall of history. Seriously is my Grandma awesome or what? I felt reallyyyyyy bad for Grandpa Joe. Yep rule 1 of being related to Rachel Morgan. Never. Insult. Her Cooking. Ever. Cause seriously if you think eating her cooking can kill you (which lets face it - it will) then try insulting it.

"See you later, Soph, Ella." He said before walking off leaving me and Ella laughing on our own. I looked to where her finger traced to dorm 3, ours.

"Sophia Rachel Goode, Ella Grace Baxter," (We hi-fived) "Evelynne Rose Anderson, Ahaana Kumar."

"YES WE GET EVIE IN OUR DORM!" Yep, she was Jonas and Elizabeth Anderson's daughter and our other best friend who we hadn't seen since we visited her in hospital after she knocked her father's experiment on to her leg. Ouch. Apart from the whole knocking-stuff-over thing (which she got from Aunt Liz), she's not a bit like her parents. She's loud, never worries and Laughs A LOT. She's basically a 3 year old in a 12 year old's body and probably the one who'll play all the pranks this year. Yayy!

"Well that just leaves Ahaana then. She better be nice." Honestly, I felt bad for her, I mean me Ev and Ella have been BFFs since we were like 3, I mean come on, we practically lives in Evie's house when our parents were on missions. Next thing I knew, Ella was pulling my hand hard enough to break it (no seriously she did it to a man in Brazil) and we were standing in front of our dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope u liked that first chapter thank you to everyone who took the time to read it ;)))**

I've only been in my Grandmother's office 2 times: Once when I was about 1 and my mom brought me in to Gallagher for the first time and the second time it was when my mom brought me here again and I wanted to steal M&Ms (Everyone says I got it from my dead Grandfather, Matthew Morgan, not Grandpa Joe). So you can probably guess I was really excited to go. I walked along the hall of history, briefly smiling at the plaque which had a photo of my mother and her friends, before opening the door to the office, (I mean seriously, a room full of the CIA's top agents and not one of them remembered to lock the door!).

"Sophia sit down." Did I really need to say I did just that?

"We're going.." My mom started gravely "On a mission." I laughed out loud. Yes actual LOLlage. Was that it? I mean spy kid here, my parents go on a LOT of missions. She looked like she was freaking out.

"For 6 months." It was my turn to freak out.

"WHAT?!" Their last mission that long had something to do with a lost nuclear bomb that could potentially destroy the world. Before I was born. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. No don't cry, Soph, you're sitting with a bunch of spies. I felt my dad's arms going around me.

"You'll be OK sweetie, and you'll be staying in Aunt Bex's house over the winter"

"I'm sorry Soph but it's important and Classified." Great. A spy kid's favourite word. (Do I really need to say I was being sarcastic?). I felt more arms going around me.

"What about-" I started

"Matt. And Izzy" My Dad complete, reading my mind. "Izzy will visit in November and join you at Aunt Bex's and Matt already knows and he'll stay there too for winter break"

Yep. I have a Brother and Sister. Matthew is 16 and his school is (surprise, surprise) classified. Isabella is 18 and works full time for the CIA. So I'm the youngest of three. I'm the pavement artist of the family. That's the only thing I got from my mom otherwise I'm basically a female Zachary Goode. Matt is a pavement artist too and he is basically female Cameron Goode, but Izzy? She stands out wayyyyy too much. She somehow got Grandma's hair (that's a MASSIVE compliment) and she's basically a replica of grandaunt Abby when she was young (that's an even bigger compliment). So yeah, three pavement artists, an awesome spy dad and mini Abby Townsend. Quite the family.

"Love you Soph, six months will be over before you know." We all did a big-family-hug-thingy.

"Love you too"

* * *

I think our room used to be an attic, once upon a time. It has these cool dormers and oddly shaped windows and lots of little nooks and crannies, where a girl can sit with her back against the wall and listen to the thundering feet and squeals of hello that are probably pretty standard at boarding schools everywhere on the first day after summer break (but they probably stop being standard when they take place in Portuguese and Farsi as I soon found out). Ella was unpacking, we had no idea where this 'Ahaana' person was and Evie probably managed to crash the plane she was on or smash her suitcase into ten pieces (no seriously she actually did that once).

"So... You guys are staying with me, huh?" Ella sounded excited. Her being an only child, I couldn't blame her. And also she was yet to realise that life with Matthew Goode usually consisted of a room full of old socks and about 3000 (not funny) pranks.

"Yep." I said like a deflated balloon.

"Hey cheer up. We'll make sure you have tons of fun this term." She had her 'naughty grin' on and that never ended well. Last time her naughty grin was followed by a situation with shaving cream, a kitchen, a shaved moustache and a very annoyed M16 agent/Grandpa. I was about to reply when I the door opened and In came a girl who looked like she had just come off a beach in India. Who probably had come off a beach in India. So this was Ahaana.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Ella stood up, shaking her hand in a way that would have made Madame Dabney proud.

"So you must be-" _*CRASH*_

"Oopsy Daisy." The one thing Evie shares with her _mom._ Before she knew it, Evie was enveloped in a hug, her one Spare hand holding a suitcase fixed with uncle Jonas's ultra super super glue formula (surprise, surprise).

"Ok, everyone introduce yourselves to Ahaana"

"How did you-?"

"Spy" I smirked, pointing to myself.

"Evelynn Anderson" Evie smiled

"Ella Newman" Ella matched Evie's smile.

"Sophia Goode" I completed the little smiling-trio thingy. "Yep, we're their children. So what's your story?"

* * *

 _Summary of Surveillance of the first Dinner at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women aka Spy School_

 _At 19:30 (exactly) hours, future operatives Goode, Newman, Anderson and Kumar arrived at the grand hall. Operative Newman stated the words:_

 _"Woweeeee! It's Massive"_

 _The operatives took a seat together. They found out that Operative Kumar was indeed Indian, confirming Operative Goode's suspicions. They found that she had lived a normal life in a village in Goa, India with her mother, without a clue about the spy world until her American Father brought her to New York City to tell her he was a spy. Operative Kumar was then enrolled to the Gallagher Academy._

Aunt Bex may have been Gallagher Academy's first international graduate but she certainly wouldn't be our last, a fact that was proved by the girl sitting next to me at this very minute. I had no time to think because in came 21 teachers. Anyway back to surveillance.

 _At 19:35 hours the supposed staff of the Academy entered the room via the main doors lead by Operative Goode's grandmother, (aka the headmistress) and sat down._

The teachers took their seats, but the chair stayed empty as my grandmother took her place at the podium in the center of the long head table.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Just then, every girl at every table stood (so our table copied) and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my grandmother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished, and I felt a little like a character on one of the soap operas.

We sat down, but Grandma remained standing. "Welcome back, students," she said, beaming. "This is going to be a wonderful year here at the Gallagher Academy. For our newest members"—she turned to our table of seventh graders, who seemed to shiver under her intense gaze (even me, and I've known her all my life!)— "welcome. You are about to begin the most challenging year of your young lives. Rest assured that you would not have been given this challenge were you not up to it. To our returning students, this year will mark many changes." She glanced at her colleagues and seemed to ponder something before turning back to face us. "We have come to a time when-"

 _At 19:38 operative Goode got bored and pursued the activity of 'daydreaming'._

 _At 19:41 operative Newman shook her awake._

 _Over the course of the night the operative learned/heard the following:_

 _That apparently the chef is amazing. He actually worked at the White House before this incident involving Fluffy (the First Poodle), a gastronomical chemical agent, and some very questionable cheese. Luckily, a Gallagher Girl saved poor Fluffy's life, so to show his appreciation, Chef Louis came to us and brought his awesome crème brûlée with him (a fact that was proved correct while eating dessert). - TRUE_

 _That Rachel Morgan fed an enemy agent her cooking to kill him. - PROBABLY TRUE_

 _That the new Science professor secretly worked for the illuminati before coming to teach here. - FALSE_

 _That Professor Buckingham was secretly pregnant with the COW teacher's baby. -DEFINITELY FALSE_

 _That the names of the other 7th Grade students were: Lola Walters, May Lewis, Olivia Jones, Brooklyn Jones, Alison Blain, Aimee Miller, Roberta Taylor and Rose Gray. -TRUE_

 _That Operative Kumar can do really excellent French braids. - TRUE_

 _That she wanted more Crème brûlée. - MOST DEFINITELY TRUE_

 _The operative fell asleep at 12:30 after a movie marathon set up by Lola in the common room._


End file.
